Legendary Core
| rarity = | autoDrops = | no-category= f }} The Legendary Core is an exclusive, special type of resource appearing as an ornate gold orb, which can be used to maximize any mods without Endo and Credit costs. They are currently very rare, making it a highly valuable object to have. Acquisition *Legendary Cores were originally given out during to all players who possessed a Aura mod that was rank 6 or higher as a compensation for the resources players have spent in ranking up Steel Charge, as the subsequent update changed the mod's rank from 10 to 5. *It can be rewarded by completing a full set of Sortie missions (albeit with a very low chance). *It is occasionally given away as an exclusive reward by Digital Extremes. *Legendary Cores can be acquired from trading with players with a default tax of . Notes *The most efficient use of the Legendary Core is on primed mods with ten upgrade levels, such as or . *Before was deployed: **Legendary Core was stored in the form of a mod card, before converted into a Fusion resource. **Legendary Core was the first Legendary-tier mod ever distributed in the game. The next being primed mods offered by Baro Ki'Teer and Daily Tribute. **Legendary Core was the second mod with no fusion levels after . **Legendary Core was the only mod that does not provide any mod value in the Mod storage total value. Media Legendary Core.png|Mod card prior to Update 14.5 Legendary Core New.png|Mod card prior to Update 19: The Silver Grove leg endo.PNG|Mod card after Update 19: The Silver Grove Patch History *Added as a Sortie reward. *Legendary Cores have been distributed to all players that have had the Affinity Amp Aura removed from their inventory. *Fixed players being able to transmute Legendary Fusion Cores. *Fixed Legendary Cores not fusing Mods to maximum level in some situations. *Fixed Legendary Cores being consumed by Auto Fusion. ;Introduced: *After a lot of observation and discussion, we realized we have to change the Steel Charge Aura back to a maximum of 5 ranks. The additional mod capacity set a new precedent and was just too much. At 10 ranks, Steel Charge allowed for some fun new builds, but it also meant that the additional slots would always have to be considered when balancing other mods and Auras. The damage bonus from Steel Charge is not a problem and is very much intended, so the damage bonus at 5 ranks will be changed so that it as similar to the bonus at 10 ranks. As compensation to all of you who worked hard to rank up a Steel Charge, anyone who has a Steel Charge above rank 5 will receive two Legendary Cores, the first of their kind. These Legendary Cores instantly max any mod with 0 credit cost. :Summary: :*Maximum rank reduced to 5 (down from 10) :*Melee damage bonus remains similar. :*Players who have a rank 6, 7, 8, 9, or 10 Steel Charge will receive 2 Legendary Cores. }} See also * Fusion es:Núcleo legendario Category:Mods Category:Update 12 Category:Core Mods Category:Sortie Reward